Dirty Little Secret
by luclipse
Summary: Lucy and Levy never imagined that they could find fun in a place called a 'club', the first of its kind in Magnolia. What was once a harmless pastime became a wild addiction, so it turned into their little secret. Unaware that things are getting out of hand, one slip-up leads the two men they never wanted to find out their secret to be in the club one fateful night. Nalu and Gajevy
1. Prologue

**What's this? A new chapter story even though I have no idea how it ends and I'm already so poop at keeping up with my other chapter story? Awww yiss!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Mashima's beautiful and creative brain.**

* * *

 _ **~~Prologue~~**_

* * *

Lucy really didn't know what she was thinking. How could she have possibly believed that it would turn out any different? One of her short stories was even based off a situation like this for heaven's sake!

If it had been anyone other than those two that had seen them, and she really meant anyone else, she and Levy wouldn't be sitting on her apartment floor with their heads buried in their arms and faces burning in fresh flames of embarrassment. Mavis riding a chimera and Master Makarov in the nude would've been a better pair to come across, or maybe even Master Bob and Ichiya in matching lingerie. On second thought, Master Bob and Ichiya in matching lingerie would have been an almighty blessing from above. Why, just why, did it have to be Natsu and Gajeel in the club that night? What did she and Levy do to deserve such an ungodly punishment?

All they were looking for was a way to unwind, a little adventure for two bookworms without all the stress of a mission. The brooding blonde and script mage never dreamed that their occasional stress outlet would turn into such a sweet, sweet addiction. Lucy supposed the two of them only had themselves to blame. At some point in time, they'd apparently agreed that this would be their little secret when the fact was, after their second visit, they never wanted to set foot in anything close to a club again.

Lucy heard a dull thunk, and from the whine she heard afterward she guessed Levy had whipped her head up too fast and hit it on the headboard of her bed. The blonde managed a small smile.

"Hey, Levy?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, Lucy?" The script mage replied.

"You okay?"

Levy snorted. "You could say that. You?"

Lucy snorted in return. "Yeah, barely." There was a pause. "Levy?"

"Yeah?"

Another pause. "... Nevermind."

Maybe it was too early to talk about everything: how this happened, why fate was against them and, most importantly, what they were going to do now. From her friend's silence, Lucy knew Levy felt the same.

The celestial mage lifted her head and felt behind her for a pillow to hug. The one she pulled towards herself happened to be a heart-shaped one that Natsu always complained "smelled funny". Bringing the pillow to her chest, Lucy sank slowly to the floor and let self-pity wash over her like summer rain.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Well, I guess you could call it a dramatic prologue, or a little taste of a future climax to pique your interest. When I thought of this fic (and I've had this idea in my head for a while), I never thought it would be anything other than a long one-shot, but at one point I realized it would be a mess that way.**

 **Since I couldn't bear to leave my readers with such a poor excuse of a chapter, I've decided to withhold myself from posting this before I'd finished the second chapter (or should I say the first?). Be forewarned that it might take a while before the aforementioned climax happens. I have a couple of adventures I want Levy and Lucy to go through first before the two boys come around :P for those of you that have read WOLCP, you'd already know that I like to build things up very** _ **very**_ **slowly.**

 **Well then, what are you waiting for? On to the next chapter!**

 **~Luclipse**


	2. Nudge

**As promised, here's official chapter one! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Mashima's beautiful and creative brain.**

* * *

 _ **~~Chapter 1~~**_

 _ **Nudge**_

* * *

It started off as good a day as any mage could hope for. A certain blonde mage in particular pushed open the large doors of the guild hall in high spirits, because today was the first day of her self-proclaimed vacation from missions. Team Natsu had finally earned a high reward for once, meaning Lucy Heartfilia didn't have to worry about food on the table or a roof over her head for a whopping three months, at the least. With a spring in her step, she proudly made her way to the bar, which was attended by Mira that day.

"Morning, Mira!" Lucy said cheerily. "I'll have my usual. Ah, but with extra whipped cream today!"

Mira's eyebrows shot up, yet her face was more amused than surprised as she said, "You do know it'll cost you an extra five jewels, right?"

"Yep, lay it on me!"

There was a challenge in the young mage's voice that Mira couldn't refuse, so after quickly fixing up a vanilla shake, she swirled as much whipped cream as could fit into the frosty glass.

"You know," said Mira with a wink, "I'd usually charge ten jewels for this much whipped cream, but I'll let you off easy this time."

"Thanks, but all ten wouldn't be a problem for me with how much I earned the other day." Lucy gratefully accepted the cold shake being extended to her with both hands and started sipping it with a gusto. When she drank enough to be satisfied, she slipped out her purse and paid for her delicious drink, ten extra jewels and all.

Mira smiled in her serene way and asked, "So, the rumors are true. If I heard correctly, you have enough now to settle your rent for two months?"

"Not just two," Lucy broke out in a huge grin, "three. I won't have to work for all that time either. Just think, my first real vacation in over a year!"

The older woman's smile widened. She agreed that Lucy deserved a good, long break. It wasn't easy for any of them to live from mission to mission, especially those of them that had families to support, so savings for a relaxing holiday were few and far between. In Lucy's case, Mira was sure that one year was actually closer to two, and the celestial mage had just lost track of time. Honestly, Mira could say that she was wholeheartedly happy for her friend. The one thing she was worried about, though, was how well the blonde's dragon-slayer partner would take this news.

"You probably won't be around the guild much, then?" She hinted.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Despite her words, Lucy started nibbling on the straw between her lips. "Of course I'd come to the guild as often as possible. It's just that I thought I might take the time to seriously do some writing, since I won't have anything to distract me for a while, so I might not come in every day anymore."

"I see."

"But I promise I'll visit at least every other day!" Lucy quickly admonished when she saw Mira's smile turn sad.

"It's not me I'm worried about." She replied, her smile turning sadder still.

"What do you mean?"

Mira could have sighed in frustration at Lucy's obliviousness. And they said Natsu was the slow one. "I'm sure all of you will have a good time relaxing for a while, but I don't think Natsu will want to sit still for that long without going on a mission."

Lucy sighed dramatically. "Of course he won't." She huffed. "He'll be bored out of his mind by the end of next week and'll come to bother me all day."

So it seemed she understood better than Mira gave her credit for. She was probably trying to ignore that thought and enjoy her freedom from work for as long as she could manage. Still, it would at least be good to talk to Natsu about it, and she told Lucy as much.

The comment earned her a long groan and caused Lucy's head to sink to the countertop. "I tried to," she mumbled, "after the mission when I saw just how much money we earned. I told everyone that I'd finally be able to take a long vacation."

"And?" Mirajane prompted.

The celestial mage's head shot up in exasperation. "He threw a hissy fit right in the middle of town!" She shouted, but lowered her voice when she realized people started staring at her, including Cana, who Lucy knew had most likely eavesdropped on her and Mira's entire conversation from a few seats away at the bar. "I mean, at first he was ecstatic about all of us having some time off. He bragged that he and Happy would go fishing every day and eat like kings until their money ran out. Then when I told him I didn't want to go on missions for a few months and focus on my book, he whined and nagged about how unfair I'm being! He acted huffy the entire ride home and I haven't seen since yesterday."

"Well, it's only natural. Even if the whole of Team Natsu isn't always together to go on missions, you, Natsu and Happy have hardly taken a separate request since you met. You're partners, so if you're taking a break for three months then, technically, so is he." The takeover mage tried to reason.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lucy snapped, regretting it immediately when she saw Mira's face fall. She was just so tired of having to bend to Natsu's every whim all the time, or else face his childish temper. Everyone in the guild had to deal with him to some extent, but Lucy had to deal with him most of all. Normally, she loved spending time with him and Happy, even if it meant a whole world of trouble and annoyance, because that's just the way they were. The times she spent with the both of them were some of the happiest in her life. The fire-breathing dolt was also her best friend, and would be her partner in missions for the rest of her life, so it wasn't as if she wanted to make him unhappy or argue with him. On the other hand, Lucy was now 20 and, quite simply, exhausted beyond belief. If Natsu didn't want to accept her point of view for once, then they could talk when he was ready to be reasonable.

"I'm sorry, Mira," sighed Lucy apologetically, "I didn't mean to snap at you. I was taking out my anger on the wrong person."

Mirajane put on her usual smile again. "That's alright, I can't blame you for being frustrated. It would just be better if you two sort everything out soon, is all I meant to say."

"I know." Said Lucy dejectedly. "I know."

The white haired beauty continued to ask Lucy small questions after that: what else she wanted to do, whether she'd already paid her rent in advanced, if she had enough jewels left over to go shopping on Saturday. The two were so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't realized Levy's approach. They only noticed the petite woman when she sat down next to Lucy at the counter. They exchanged good mornings before the script mage ordered a blueberry pie and coffee for breakfast.

"You're eating pretty late this morning, Levy-chan." Chided Lucy good-naturedly, "Did you stay up late reading?"

Levy giggled and replied, "Yeah, but I just _had_ to finish 'A Game at Midnight'. That book has so many cliffhangers I just couldn't sleep before I read all 600 pages of it!"

"Right?" Lucy squealed in excitement.

"Well, I should've known," said Levy with a glint in her eye, "you always recommend the best mystery novels."

The two book nerds prattled on about everything ranging from plot, to characters, to literary devices, even going so far as to estimate how long it would take the author to come out with a sequel. In all that time, Mira managed to prepare Levy's breakfast, wash the dishes, wipe down the bar and get Cana another barrel of beer.

Suddenly, Lucy tapped her fist into her open palm as if an idea had struck her. "Ah, I've been meaning to tell you, Levy-chan." The celestial mage proceeded to tell her about her long vacation and that she would be taking that time to write. "I'm so close to finishing my final outline, but I feel like the plot needs something..." She clenched her fists in the air, annoyed at her own lack of words to describe her predicament. "I'd really love it if you'd come over and look through it with me. You can stay at my apartment tonight if you're not busy."

"Of course!" The petite mage beamed. Lucy could practically feel the excitement rolling off her in waves. It was amazing just how supportive Levy was of her writing, no matter what kind of bumps in the road came in the way of her becoming a successful writer. Finishing the last of her pie, Levy said, "I don't have any work to do for a couple of weeks at least, so I can come over right away."

"Perfect!" Lucy cheered. "While we're at it we can make a new book list-"

"-and write a review for 'A Game at Midnight'-"

"-and swap romance novels."

"We _have_ been meaning to do that for a while." Agreed Levy.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of someone snorting mockingly, and rather loudly at that. When the two turned their attention to the disturbance, they saw none other than Cana smirking from a few seats over.

Slightly peeved, but more curious to find out what had suddenly piqued her interest after all she told Mira, Lucy asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," drawled the brunette in an off-handed manner, despite the incriminating leer still plastered on her face, "s' just nice to know you two won't be doing anything out of the ordinary on your days off."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, her curiosity captured just as much as her best friend's.

The older woman shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way, though for all her practice at feigning disinterest, she couldn't keep the mischievous gleam from her eye when she replied, "No, no, forget I said anything. I'm sure you two bookworms'll have fun at your lil' geeky sleepover. It's not as if clubs are all the rave in Magnolia right now, anyway."

"It's not like we invited you into the conversation in the first place!" Countered Lucy, now more irked than before.

"'Clubs'? You mean like the weapon?" Piped Levy.

Cana gave a curt laugh at the comparison and said, "No, a 'club' as in the _place_."

"Place?" Uttered the script mage, more confused than ever.

Cana's smirk turned into a grin of absolute triumph, like that of a hunter having caged its prey. The brunette moved to sit on the left side of Levy so that she could rap her knuckles playfully on the petite woman's head. " _Hello?_ How long have you been cooped up in your library of a room? A 'club' is like a bar with a dance floor for people to drink and party. After the first one was a major success in Hargeon, tons have been cropping up in all over Magnolia, too. Everyone in town is talking about them! Or at least," she added sardonically, " _almost_ everyone."

"I think I might have seen posters for something like that around town." Lucy admitted grudgingly, interest slowly getting the best of her again.

"'Course you have. You can't turn a corner without finding at least one for miles around. I've only been in one myself. S'called 'The Red Hood' and it's the biggest, busiest club in all'a Magnolia." Cana admitted proudly. "The drinks are overpriced and the music takes some getting used to, but…" she said, pausing for effect, "I've never had a better night out in my life!"

Lucy and Levy shared a look of disbelief. Both of them knew that Cana had gone out drinking more times than the woman herself could probably remember, which meant she had boatloads of experience and infinite wisdom on the topic of what made a good night's worth of partying. For her to say that, out of all those instances, going to one club topped each and every one of them, this new rave must be the real deal; the very pinnacle of quality social entertainment. Even if Cana was exaggerating, it was a pretty bold statement for her to make, and it was one that, surprisingly, the two friends couldn't seem to ignore.

"Have you heard anything about these 'clubs', Mira?" Asked Lucy skeptically. She had gone to a few local bars herself on a rare date or two and found them to be pretty enjoyable so long as she kept her wits about herself, as single women on a night out must sadly be cautioned to do. Hence, she couldn't really picture anything better than that in her mind.

"I was invited to one by an old Sorcerer's Magazine friend, though sadly I couldn't make it. I heard it's just as fun as going to a trendy bar. My friend went alone on her first night, but she _strongly_ suggests to _always_ go with a friend." The white haired woman warned in a motherly tone. The sugar-coated message was not lost on the three mages in front of her.

"It still sounds pretty sketchy to me…" Said Levy. No doubt a 'club' seemed like an amazing place for a social butterfly, but for a quiet homebody like herself, Levy couldn't quite picture herself in such a loud place filled with intoxicated people.

Despite her more outgoing disposition, Lucy was inclined to agree. A couple of years ago she probably would have jumped at the chance to party and show off her sex-appeal in a place that was so opposite to the formal balls and stiff dinners of her childhood. Now, however, she wasn't so sure she had the patience anymore to put up with the shenanigans she knew happened when hordes of young men and women conglomerated into one area. Honestly speaking, she felt that Fairy Tail was the only form of social interaction she needed in her life (and who could blame her with all the kooky people the guild was made up of?). Long-gone were the days when she thought becoming a part of a guild would help her not only economically, but also with her chances of going on dates with gorgeous guys. ' _Every day a different hottie'_ is what she remembered writing in her journal before she even stepped foot in fateful Hargeon, making the current celestial mage cringe inwardly.

"Sorry Cana, but we'll stick with being bookworms tonight." Said the blonde decisively. Levy nodded her head in agreement beside her.

"Suit yourselves," shrugged Cana, "but if you change your minds, me and Mira here'll be in 'The Red Hood' from eleven tonight till dawn." She winked at the barmaid, who was giving her the glare of the devil reincarnated, though Cana brushed it off and started pushing herself down from her barstool. "The dress code is sexy with style, and the more revealing the better."

Both Lucy and Levy gaped at Mira as Cana casually lumbered towards Macao and Wakabe's table, half-empty beer barrel still under-arm. They were shocked enough to disregard the stare Mira turned in their direction, which clearly said 'Not. _One._ Word _.'_ , and shouted in unison, " _You're_ going to a club tonight?"

Mirajane slammed the wooden cup she was polishing onto the counter hard enough to split the mug's worn material straight through to the metal rimming with a sickening _crack_. The two of them jumped in horror. This was a fact the older woman didn't want to be publicly shared, apparently.

Composing herself somewhat, Mira said as disinterestedly as possible, "Well, everyone needs a bit of time off every once in a while." Picking up the broken mug she continued to polish it, letting a small smile tug at her lips when she said, "I'm sure you've heard, Lucy, but when I was younger I used to be quite the wild child." She threw a knowing look at Levy, who was pointedly looking at anyone but the takeover mage in front of her. "Sometimes the urge to go a little wild comes back every now and then. You know, you two, it's perfectly alright to do something unexpected just to let off some steam, particularly when you've been stressed for a while. You'd be surprised how much it can help."

Lucy mulled over Mira's words while Levy still fidgeted nervously in her seat. _Let off some steam, huh? That does sound nice..._ Lucy thought. _Dancing, drinking, music. Who knows? Maybe it's not so bad after all._ Even if that did make the wondrous place called a 'club' sound a bit more appeasing, she wondered whether she would really fit in there. _May as well not think about it,_ Lucy reasoned with herself, _tonight will finally take me one step closer to finishing my novel!_

"Thanks for the advice Mira but, like I said, Levy and I will be staying indoors tonight, right?" Lucy turned to face her friend.

"Yep, it's not like a place like that would suit us, anyway." Levy replied.

"Have fun, though. I'm sure the wild side of you will have a blast." Lucy told Mira mischievously, causing the three of them to giggle. "You ready to go, Levy-chan?"

"All set, Lu-chan!"

"Hold on, Lucy." said Mira. She pointed at a table in the far corner of the room occupied by a pink-haired dragonslayer and blue Exceed. "Isn't there something you should do first?"

Lucy pressed a finger to her temple and sighed. She was right, wasn't she? The blonde told Levy to go ahead and that she would catch up with her, giving the script mage the key to her apartment just in case. Levy's questioning eyes looked to Lucy for an answer, to which Lucy responded she would explain everything later. With a short wave goodbye, Lucy steeled herself and walked towards the aforementioned table. Levy said a confused goodbye of her own to Mirajane, then trotted to the guild doors and disappeared out of sight.

"So, you convince them to come?"

"Back already, are you?" Countered Mira, completely unfazed by Cana's sudden reappearance at her usual barstool.

"Outta beer." Smirked the card mage. "And I'll take that as a no?"

Mira said nothing, choosing instead to smile and fish a hand under the bar for another beer barrel.

"They'll be there tonight, I just know it." Cana said with a strange conviction in her voice.

Again, Mira said nothing. It may have seemed like she was doubting the brunette's impeccable prediction skills, but really it was because she had nothing to contribute that Cana didn't already know. She also had a feeling that they would show up, even if it was only for ten minutes. They were two young introverts driven by the forces of curiosity. A club was as opposite for them as the moon was to the sun, and, if anything, opposites _always_ attract eventually.

* * *

 **There, a good chapter length I'd say! I think I'll keep chapters a bit shorter in the future though to help with pacing and update frequency especially. As mentioned before, this is more of a side project whereas my main focus right now is WOLCP (if you haven't read it already I suggest you do, I'm pretty proud of it so far even if I do update once every blue moon *cough cough*).**

 **Please review, I'd love to hear your comments!**

 **~Luclipse**


End file.
